Damn Candy Canes
by Joce
Summary: Dally in a Santa Hat... Pony sucking on Candy Canes... Why does he like eating them like that? Who knows... I'm back! XD


**Damn Candy Canes**

Joce: Guess who's back! Back in… ((Looks at self.)) black!

Mixen: ((Blinks.)) You?

Joce: You're smart for a blonde. ((Cat face.))

Mixen: ((Sweatdrops.))

Joce: ((Grins.))

Mixen: This is a Soda/Pony story… um… and… Maybe hinting some other pairings.

Joce: Don't know if it's fluff or… yeah... yet ;D Hahaha.

Mixen: You are crazy. ((Stares.))

Joce: Takes one to know one. ((Shifty eyed.))

Mixen: ((Stares at her.))

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The Outsiders". Man I love this book/movie ;D!

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Sodapop Curtis sat in front of the TV; watching the Mickey Mouse Christmas Special wasn't so bad… unless you had Two-Bit Matthews laughing right beside you and gripping your arm for support. Soda looked up to see Dallas Winston coming through their screen and door, looking mildly annoyed and amused at the same time. Soda raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Dally, why are you wearing a Santa hat?" Soda said, stifling a chuckle.

"Well… It's Christmas and Pone made me wear it." Dally said; Soda raised an eyebrow at this – Since when has ANYONE ever made Dallas Winston do anything?

"Um… ok… where is he anyway?" Soda asked, whacking Two-Bit over the head for laughing at the razor commercial.

"Ow!"

"I'm right here, Soda." Ponyboy Curtis said, his head appearing to Dally's side, body hidden behind Dally… Soda stared at him… was he sucking on a candy cane?

Dally smirked at the way Soda was staring at Pony, "Yes, I gave him a candy cane."

Soda scowled slightly, "Stop giving him those type of things."

"What's so bad about candy canes Soda?" Pony asked, oblivious. He was moving it in and out of his mouth and licking it when he popped it out of his mouth. Soda attempted to divert his eyes… to no avail. Dally snickered and patted Pony on the back, grinning evilly at Soda who gave him a look saying, 'Damn you'.

Pony blinked and walked out from behind Dally, turning and flopping down on the couch beside Steven Randle, who glanced at Pony… and couldn't divert his eyes, gaping slightly. Dally walked to the kitchen, howling with laughter, Pony watching after him in confusion.

"Hey, Soda, is Pony home yet?" Darrel Curtis asked, turning the corner and finishing putting his shirt on. All went silent before Darry quickly turned on his heel, Two-Bit looked up and watched Darry stride away quickly.

"Where are-" Two-Bit began.

"Never mind, so who wants lunch?" Darry called from the kitchen.

"I'm sure all of us do superman." Two-Bit called back, grinning broadly; he turned and poked Soda.

"What?" Soda asked, eyes still stuck on Pony and his candy cane.

"You getting a bit turned on there or something?" Two-Bit asked, laughing madly. Soda hit him on top of his head again.

"Shut up…" Soda responded, sighing softly.

"Ow, what is it? Abuse Two-Bit day?" Two-Bit asked; he looked at everyone in the room and sighed sulkily.

"Do you really have to ask?" Dally asked from behind him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're all so cruel!" Two-Bit yelled dramatically, falling over to the side.

Dally rolled his eyes and kicked Two-Bit in the head who yelled out, "Ow!" again.

Soda's thoughts were elsewhere as were Steve's… both watching the youngest sucking and licking the candy cane bringing dirty thoughts to their minds.

"Hey, Pony, I have all sorts of different flavors if you want to try them." Dally said, grinning evilly after he took notice of both Soda's and Steve's expressions. This comment only enhanced their thoughts – FLAVORS?

"Really? Any chocolate?" Pony asked – he still didn't seem to have noticed Soda's or Steve's expression… or why Darry rushed out of the room so quickly.

"Got a few of them." Dally said, holding up a couple different colored candy canes, grinning roguishly; Pony's eyes lit up happily, he smiled slightly.

"That's awesome, let me finish this one." Pony said, plunging his now spear like candy cane into his mouth and chewing it, then sticking his hands up to catch a chocolate one Dally threw to him. He unwrapped it and licked at the bottom for a second… Soda gulped nervously and stood, running to the bathroom.

"Excuse me!" Soda yelled, turning on his heel and running into the bathroom, Darry moving out of the way in time. Pony blinked in confusion and looked at Johnny who shrugged, then to Two-Bit who was laughing insanely. Pony shrugged and slid the candy cane into his mouth, pulling it out and pushing it back in, doing this repeatedly a few time before taking it out and licking his lips then going back to his task.

"Uh… 'xcuse me…" Steve muttered, bolting up and running to the bathroom and banging on the door. Pony again, looked puzzled; Johnny tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why do you eat candy canes like that?" Johnny asked, blinking owlishly.

"I dunno… I guess I like to." Pony said, shrugging.

"And a merry Christmas it is." Dally said, laughing along with Two-Bit.

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Joce: LMFAO! ((Rolls on the ground laughing while she's at it.))

Mixen: There's flavored candy canes because she said so… She doesn't know if flavored candy canes existed at the time. And yeah… This ended up being a bit of Steve/Pony and Darry/Pony, too… Looks at Joce. She's gonna make another one… Just different mini-plot... ((Stares at you all with puppy-dog eyes.)) Please review? You know you wanna… ((Stares.))


End file.
